FBI Agents
Topic Pages FBI Agents The FBI is an agency that tries to so-called protect the Minecraft World. The FBI has been against kittycat82 for sneaking around, and calling bullies to his location and beating them up, he also bullied people with a little girl named Super Jojo S, the FBI has been against kittycat for a long time, the FBI never appears in Rocky's videos, the FBI also did everything to track kittycat down, the dentist put a GPS tooth inside kittycat's mouth, they also put a bunch of live cameras in kittycat's home, they even put a GPS chip in kittycat''s kitties, kittycat has killed them when the FBI came after him, he even stole a Windows 10 Robot from their place and told it commands to make it self unbootable. Stories The FBI has went on top of the Nokav Company Office when kittycat was up there and the FBI pushed him to a chair and asked him questions, and Valunjaer placed purple sheep up there while the FBI was asking kittycat questions, soon after the FBI told kittycat they were going to arrest him, kittycat started attacking the FBI, hurt them, then ran and then jumped off the building and used his elytra to fly off the building and get away from the FBI, the FBI then came back on the street and kittycat started attacking them again and he even kicked on the agent's leg so hard that he caused his leg to break and he screamed and yelled "YOU BROKE MY LEG, CALL AN AMBULANCE.", kittycat was like "You really expect the person who hurt you to call an ambulance.", more stuff happened between me and the FBI on worlds. a month later. The FBI went to navy sailor dude's magical world, and the FBI turned into foxes when they went there, they tried arresting kittycat again, but they failed, later, kittycat decided that we would take out all of the cameras and the tracking chips out of him, he poured some water in the castle and he was in the water and he toke out the water with a bucket, then he put the camera and the tracking chip on the ground, soon the FBI came and tried to arrest the ground, soon they saw kittycat and then chased after him, yet it became a other fight, navy sailor dude decided to create a copy of those tracking devices and cameras and she was going to put it on an item frame, kittycat said the FBI's going to try to arrest the bushes, later, we went in to the end and navy sailor dude respawned the ender dragon, kittycat put a tracking chip and a camera on the ender dragon, the ender dragon killed some of the agents with it's magic, soon, kittycat told them in disguise that the ender dragon's not kittycat, but they didn't believe me, so he took his disguise they tried to arrest me, I started fighting them, they arrested me, but the ender dragon killed more of the agents with it's magic and broke my hand cuffs, soon we left the end, we were on top of some kind of land in the air, the FBI came once again except to only cry to kittycat and ask him "Why do you keep bullying me?", kittycat talks to them and he also makes a deal Ill let them go if they give me my criminal record, they give me my criminal record, they don't know how to get back home, Me and navy sailor dude become their friends, and kittycat is no longer against the FBI anymore, soon the LTZ haters magicians come and fight the FBI once again, most of the FBI dies, kittycat fights the magicians. Behind the Scenes * The FBI uses the James voice from vocalware. * Notepad from Windows is used for copy and pasting the scripts of what they say into the textbox and then playing the text to speech voice in to the Wii U gamepad mic. * The characters playing as the FBI are mostly Vindicators, some are Evokers Information * This is an off topic page and the FBI never appears in Rocky's videos. * The FBI homes is the FBI building, the woodland mansion, and the vindicator statue. * They try to arrest innocent people too when there going after someone. * They have guns, but they never use them. * They're against the LTZ Haters because they threaten kittycat and the LTZ clam with magic threats. * Before 3/26/19, kittycat was their worst enemy. * Those FBI agents are not real people unlike most of the other people in this wiki. Category:Off Topic Pages